warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mates
Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between a tom and a she-cat who love each other greatly and plan to spend their life as partners. Taking a Mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Millie or Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Breaking Up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Daisy and Spiderleg *Squirrelflight and BrambleclawRevealed in Sunset, pages 37-38 and 61-62 *Leafpool and Crowfeather *Goldenflower and TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 *Rainflower and ShellheartRevealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 52 **It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore *Sasha and TigerstarRevealed in Escape From the Forest, page 9 Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore or don't truly love each other *One cat does not love the other anymore (Daisy and Spiderleg) *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love (Leafpool and Crowfeather) *Disagreements, mistrust, misunderstanding (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight) *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Sunrise, Shellheart and Rainflower in Crookedstar's Promise) *One of the cats leave the Clan (Goldenflower and Tigerstar) *One of the cats dies (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream) In some cases, mates will get back together some time after breaking up, for example, when Squirrelflight mistrusted Brambleclaw, but then made up with him later, though this is fairly rare. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar.) *Apprentices do not take matesStrongly suggested in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 because they are too young, and that if females were to give birth to kits, it would distract them from their duties, though they do sometimes show affection. Example: When Dovewing was an apprentice, she showed affection towards Tigerheart List of Mates ThunderClan *Adderfang and Swiftbreeze *Berrynose and PoppyfrostRevealed in the allegiaces of The Fourth Apprentice *Birchfall and WhitewingRevealed in Sunrise, pages 44-45 *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Brambleclaw and SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunset, pages 37-38 and 61-62 *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and FerncloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 *Firestar and SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 *Fuzzypelt and RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Graystripe and MillieRevealed in Warrior's Return, page 87 *Halftail and One-eyeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 410 *Morningstar and Songbird *Patchpelt and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Redtail and BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Smallear and SpeckletailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 *Stormtail and MoonflowerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 *Spiderleg and DaisyRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast *Tawnyspots and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Thistleclaw and SnowfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 *Tigerstar and GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, page 19-20 *Whitestorm and WillowpeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 278 *Windflight and PoppydawnRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 *Lionblaze and CinderheartRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 7, RiverClan *Hailstar and Echomist *Shellheart and Rainflower *Tanglewhisker and Birdsong *Beetlenose and Sunfish *Cedarpelt and Lakeshine *Crookedstar and WillowbreezeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page *Mudfur and Brightsky *Owlfur and Softwing *Piketooth and Shimmerpelt *Rippleclaw and Graypool *Timberfur and Ottersplash *Shellheart's Grandfather and an Unnamed she-cat ShadowClan *Mudclaw and LizardstripeRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 69 *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanclaw and TawnypeltRevealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 SkyClan *Braveheart and ShiningheartRevealed on the Official Forum *Billystorm and Leafstar *Cloudstar and BirdflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6 *Patchfoot and ClovertailRevealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny *Rainfur and PetalnoseRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 372 *Waspwhisker and FallowfernRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 15 *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail Half-Clan *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and SilverstreamRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 *Oakheart and BluestarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 3 *Reedfeather and FallowtailRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 *Ryewhisker and CloudberryRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 11 *Shellheart's Grandfather and Mapleshade *Tigerstar and SashaRevealed in Dawn, page 229 *Windflight's parents Clanless Cats *Husker and MossRevealed in Warrior's Refuge, page 34 *Jake and QuinceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Jake and NutmegRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Smoky and DaisyRevealed in Sunset, page 193 *Smoky and Floss *Willie and MintyRevealed in Shattered Peace, page 23 Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Sheer and Night Revealed in the allegiances of Sign of the Moon *Stone Song and Broken Shadow *Stormfur and BrookRevealed in The Sight, page 22-23 References and Citations Category:Clan Life